Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to carriers for securing a bicycle to a vehicle for transporting or storing the bicycle.
Background
To transport and store equipment (especially sports equipment such as one or more bicycles), the equipment can be mounted to a carrier attached to a vehicle. With one type of bicycle carrier, a fork of a bicycle is mounted to the carrier to secure the bicycle to the vehicle.